Downfall
by uknowwhoslittleprincess
Summary: Harry is off at war, thinking of GinnyRR


Title: Downfall Disclaimer:hp belongs to jkr downfall belongs to matchbox 20 Summary: Harry is trying to protect Ginny from the war(I suck at summaries)  
  
*Downfall*  
  
Wonder how you sleep  
  
I wonder what you think of me  
  
If I could go back  
  
Would you have ever been with me  
  
I want you to be unused  
  
I want you to remember  
  
I want you to believe in me  
  
I want you on my side  
  
Harry sat in his tent. He was fighting Lord Voldemort. He thought back to his days at Hogwarts. HE should be there now, but he decided to fight instead. He had to fight; he caused the comeback of the dark lord. He remembered Ginny. He remembered their last moments together. Harry was packing in his dorm, getting ready to go, when Ginny came in. "I don't want you to leave me Harry," she stated. "I have to Gin, you know I do," he had replied. "I know," she sighed. "I just wish you didn't. I just.I love you." "It's dangerous to love me," he stated. "I don't care." "I'll come home. I promise. I just need you to trust me, to believe." "I believe in you." She whispered. He leaned in and gave her one last kiss, picked up his duffel, and left the room.  
  
Come on and lay it down  
  
I've always been with you  
  
Here and now  
  
Give all that's within you  
  
Be my savior  
  
And I'll be your downfall  
  
mmm, mmm, mmm  
  
Harry was now lying on his sleeping bag, thinking about when he and Ginny had finally gotten together. They had gone to the winter dance together. When she came down the stairs, he realized that she was no longer the little girl who had a crush on him; she was now a young woman. They danced the night away. When the dance had ended, he brought her to the north tower so they could talk. "Ginny," he said. "I like you, a lot. But I'm afraid of my feelings. I'm afraid that if I stay with you, you will get hurt." "Harry, I want to be with you. I don't care about Voldemort," Ginny said. "I've been there for you since I was ten years old, even if you didn't know it." "Thank You," he choked out. "What would I do without you?" And with that, their lips met. "I don't want you to get hurt," he said when they finally parted. "I don't care."  
  
Here we go again  
  
Ashamed of being broken in  
  
We're getting off track  
  
I wanna get you back again  
  
I want you to trouble me  
  
I wanted you turning down  
  
I want you to agree with me  
  
I want so much so bad  
  
Harry was now fighting, fighting the death eaters, getting closer to Voldemort himself. As he fought, he thought of Ginny. How he just wanted to see her face, her smile. He wanted Ginny to take up his mind, not this stupid war. He just wanted her.  
  
Come on and lay it down  
  
I've always been with you  
  
Here and now  
  
Give all that's within you  
  
Be my savior  
  
And I'll be your downfall  
  
mmm, mmm, mmm  
  
The time had come. Harry had reached Voldemort. It was time to fight the man who was after him since birth. "Well, look who has finally shown up." Voldemort snarled. "I challenge you to a duel, Tom," Harry yelled. "I think you may change your mind when you see my shield." Voldemort snapped his fingers and Pettigrew brought out a struggling Virginia Weasley. "Now what would happen if I were to threaten the life of your beautiful girlfriend, Potter?" "Harry!" she screamed. "Harry, Kill him!" "I.I can't." Harry replied, hopelessly. "I can't lose you." "Harry, you will lose me even if you don't try to kill him, he will still kill me." "Well, well, well, looks like Potter has a tough decision to make," Voldemort spat. "Either the love of his life, or the world."  
  
Yeah, be my savior  
  
(Only love can save us now)  
  
(Don't lay me down)  
  
(Only love can save us now)  
  
I'll be your downfall (I'll be your downfall)  
  
(Ah, love can save us now)  
  
(Don't save me now)  
  
Harry raised his arm and was about to say a spell when a body came and pushed Ginny out of the way. "Avada Kadavra!" Harry yelled. It hit Voldemort. Harry looked over to see Ginny and he saw Peter Pettigrew on top of her, gasping for breath. "Why did you have to save my life, that day in the shack?" Peter asked and took out his wand and pointed it at himself. "Avada Kadavra." He fell down dead. Harry ran over to Ginny "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine," she answered and leaned into kiss him.  
  
Lay it down  
  
I've always been with you  
  
Hear me now  
  
With all that's within you  
  
Be my savior  
  
And I'll be your downfall  
  
mmm, mmm, mmm  
  
~One Year Later~ Harry was lying on his bed. The bed he and Ginny shared. The bed he and his wife shared. He and Ginny had been married right after she graduated Hogwarts, two months ago. Harry was an auror, while Ginny was a journalist for the Daily Prophet. As he lay there, he thought of all the trials and tribulations they had been through. "Hey there," Ginny said at the door way. "Hey yourself," he replied and opened his arms for her. She came to him and gave him a kiss. She rolled over in his arms as they fell asleep. Ready spend their lives together.  
  
Now I'm back on my own  
  
Hear my feet, they're made of stone  
  
Man, I make you go where I go  
  
Well hell, you, can I take you home  
  
Well, I'm coming home on my back  
  
Kissing me, your lips painted black  
  
Saying Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
  
Let me be your downfall  
  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
  
Let me be your downfall, baby  
  
A/N: Hey all how was it R/R with the part where wormtail saved ginny, it was the debt he owed harry from freeing him in his 3rd year. Tell me what you think! 


End file.
